


If You Die I'll Kill you - writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah enjoys dragon hunting far too much, and Cullen worries for her safety.  Her confidence doesn't help him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die I'll Kill you - writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Because I'm a power leveler I had Delylah at level 20 when I started WEWH. Up to this point she and Cullen only flirted and kissed, but neither have admitted their feelings for the other.

“Dragons?  As in more than one?”  Cullen asked, almost disbelieving what Delylah had said.

“Safe passage through that particular part of Emprise du Lion is necessary, and three dragons are making it entirely too risky.  Eliminating them will make everyone happier and safer.”  Delylah had her back to him as she packed the saddlebags with the necessary supplies.  Emprise du Lion wasn’t a short trip, nor was it a particularly warm one.

“Is it necessary for you to be the one to kill them?  You could send--”

“Yes, I have to be the one to do it.  Bull, Cassandra, and Sera will be helping me as well.  I have all the necessary gear packed.  Two of the dragons use ice, the third is fire.”  She strapped down two staffs for the coming battles.  “You really do worry too much.”

“Of course I’m worried!  You could be seriously injured or killed!”  She could hear him pacing behind her.

Turning around to face him, her expression nothing short of amused, “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but I’ve killed seven dragons.  All in the span of a few months.  The worst injury I had to deal with was a bruise to my dignity.”

“You were also burned.  Bull enjoyed telling me about that, though he seemed more proud than worried.”  Cullen glared at her, not appreciating the light tone.

“The burns were healed within minutes of using a healing potion.  I don’t have any scars to speak of.  That was my first dragon fight, and we really weren’t entirely prepared.  Since then I’ve only been knocked back a few times, but I keep my distance.  Truly, you do worry too much.”  Delylah turned back around, packing the last of her gear.

“If you die I’m going to kill you.  You know that, right?”  Cullen grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him.  Realizing what he’d done, he released her from his grasp.  “We can’t afford to lose you.”

“You won’t.  Besides, if I die you won’t be able to kill me.”  Delylah was now annoyed more than amused.  “Now, if it’s not too much trouble, practice your chess game with Solas.  I keep beating you, and I know you’re not letting me win.”

Delylah hopped up onto her mount with practiced ease and made her way to the gate, followed closely by Bull, Sera, and Cassandra.  Cullen took hold of the reins in Cassandra’s hands as she passed him.  “Keep her alive.”

Cassandra laughed, “She’s the one to keep us alive, but yes, I’ll do my best.”

Cullen watched as they left, his stomach in knots.  “Maker, please bring her back alive.”


End file.
